callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a burst-fire machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has high damage and low recoil, but short range. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Singleplayer In singleplayer, the M93 Raffica is only found in "The Gulag", in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands and the pick up icon is the same as the M9's. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classified as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most respects, excluding its burst fire. Its draw time is almost as fast as that of a handgun, it has absolutely no zoom while aiming down the sights, it reloads very quickly, and entering ADS is almost instantaneous. It has low recoil and high damage, and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at medium and long ranges. As the M93 Raffica is available to use in Last Stand, it is widely favored among players who use the perk. The M93 Raffica is popular to use in Hardcore, and although it has a 20-round magazine and take 1 bullet to kill at any range, because it fires in three round bursts, in effect 2 shots are wasted and therefore there are only 7 shots that can be used to kill an enemy. This makes it very wasteful on ammo, and the M9 and USP combined with stopping power are better choices, as all 15/12 shots in their magazines can be used to kill an enemy, because they will also kill in one shot at any range. The M93 Raffica's small iron sights are fairly difficult to use at range, and the front sight is slightly off to the right, so optics are popular attachments. However, an error (similar to the FAL) exists with the Red Dot Sight, the bullets will strike slightly above and to the right of the dot. This problem also occurs with the Holographic Sight. Due to the forced pause between bursts, the gun has little effective recoil. However, as a knock-on effect, this pause may be fatal in CQC if the player misses, however using it Akimbo and firing each gun alternatively will basically eliminate the problem. The M93 Raffica is effective when used with Akimbo, especially with the Steady Aim perk equipped. The Raffica, like stated before, is similar to a handgun, in that the Raffica's hip-fire accuracy suffers to the same extent as a handgun, making it potent in close combat. However, the Raffica loses its ability to reliably kill in one burst, because there is no ADS. While akimbo Rafficas is deadly in close quarters, it loses its long range effectiveness, however it still is possible to aim for headshots in mid range. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica File:M93R iron 6.png|Iron sight M93r.JPG|Reloading the M93 Raffica Trivia *The M93 could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *The M9 and the M93 share ammo, so the M9 can have 180 spare rounds. *The Create-a-Class icon depicts the Raffica with no attachments having a rail on it. The mount, however, is only present when the player uses a Red Dot or Holographic sight attached to it. *In the Museum, the M93 has the wrong pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer and "The Gulag", it uses the pickup icon of the M9. Also, the museum's M93 lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *The M93's default multiplayer magazine does not actually contain enough ammo for a full final burst. The last trigger pull will fire a 2-shot burst rather than the typical 3-shot one. With Extended Magazines however, this is fixed, as the gun will fire 30 bullets. *While the M93 and M9 have identical magazine capacities in single-player, the M93's graphic shows a much larger magazine than that of the M9. *When using Akimbo in 3rd Person, the stock of the weapon goes through the players arms. *In Hardcore modes, the M93R has an extremely large One-Hit One Kill range. Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Multiplayer